


[Podfic] The Adventure of the Tattooed Doctor

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assisted Masturbation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pre Reichenbach, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary from fic: John partially subsidized university by working as a tattoo artist. Something he successfully kept from Sherlock until after their trip to Buckingham Palace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Adventure of the Tattooed Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Tattooed Doctor.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/821939) by [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife). 



Length: 1:12:15  
  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ygmq7zsz3wsdfyc/The_Adventure_of_the_Tattooed_Doctor.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/adventure-of-tattooed-doctor) (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Love, love, LOVE this fic. Tattoo!lock has a special place in my heart, and Lestradesexwife does a fantastic job of infusing ink into the Sherlock/John dynamic in a believable and heart-wrenching way. This was an absolute pleasure to podfic. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
